pokemon_siledafandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Pokemon
Legendary Pokemon are those that are of exceptional rarity and/or power, to the point of occasionally being worshiped in mythology. Some are more common than others, but the general underlying theme is their unsurpassed scarcity compared to other pokemon. Therefore, in addition to the lore they carry, we restrict access to these Pokemon to only those who have done a great deal within the group's RP setting, where they must furthermore catch the aforementioned pokemon themselves. Hard-Banned Pokemon These Pokemon are banned in from being in any player's possession under any circumstances due to extreme power, uniqueness, and lore ability. Mewtwo Celebi Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus Regigigas Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem Victini Xerneas, Yvetal, Zygarde Hoopa Cosmog*, Cosmoem*, Solgaleo, Lunala *The only reason these two are banned is because they can evolve into the box legendary, otherwise they'd be pretty harmless to have. Sorry Nebby fans. Soft-Banned Pokemon While not of a statistical prowess to warrant normal banning, these pokemon are soft-banned as a result of being one-of-a-kind or otherwise having little ability/reason to appear in the Sileda Region. These pokemon require a special excuse to exist here and are therefore harder to feasibly make appear. Mew Jirachi Uxie, Azelf, Mespirit Cresselia and Darkrai Terrakion, Cobalion, Virizion, Keldeo Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele Type: Null and Silvally Necrozma Magearna Marshadow* * Marshadow is tentatively here until we actually know anything about it in the way of lore. Ultra Beasts Ultra Beasts, also called UBs, are a strange type of legendary introduced in Sun and Moon, with their own unusual origins to them: In essence, they're apparently denizens of some other world that wandered here via a wormhole or other anomalous phenomena. While it it potentially possible to own or capture one, to actually do so requires a specially constructed pokeball, a-la beast balls, or a modified Master Ball. The means of obtaining either of these things is presently yet to be determined. The presently confirmed UBs are: Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Celesteela, Kartana, and Guzzlord. Allowed Legendary Pokemon Therefore, the list of legendary pokemon allowed to be obtained is as follows: Zapdos, Moltres, Arcticuno Raikou, Entei, Suicune Registeel, Regirock, Regice Latios and Latias Deoxys Shaymin Manaphy and Phione* Heatran Meloetta Genesect Diancie Volcanion *Phione, as a product of breeding, can freely be distributed by the owner of a Manaphy, assuming they also own a ditto. If a Pokemon is not on this list for some reason, please consult an administrator and we'll add it immediately. Banned Items These items have some significance to pokemon lore, and are more or less artifacts. These items may show up in a quests as plot devices (with staff's conscent), but never outright be given to the player. These items are rare and should stay that way. Blue orb Red Orb Metoerite Soul Dew Adamant Orb Griseous Orb Lustrous Orb Restricted Items Plates Drives Memories Plates are of use to pokemon other than Arceus, but other items have the same effects. Drives & Memories are linked to genesect and sylvally. Their ability becomes useless without these. If a player ever gains access to these pokemon, it makes sense for them to gain access to these items.